


Return

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Feels, Pre-Thor (2011), Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Loki Imagine: Imagine Thanos targeting Loki’s lover to punish him for his failure to get the Tesseract.) Taken from tumblr. Thor finds you during an intense mission with the Avengers. After disobeying Steve's orders and saving you, Thor is cornered. Who are you? What were you doing there? How did Thor know you? Knowing he has to answer all of these questions, Thor explains everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: (11/12/16) - Added some much needed spacing to the chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

Thor looked at her with mixed feelings. At first, he felt shock. It came in waves, raising the hairs on his body. He felt confusion and denial. He thought this must be some illusion and went on with the mission. Then he heard her. He heard her screaming his name as loud as she could.

“Thor! Thor please!” Over and over. Disobeying Steve’s orders, he went back for her. He broke her loose, and grabbed onto her tight. Using his hammer, they flew out of there. Back on the Helicarrier, he knew he was going to have to explain. He was going to have to answer questions. Painful ones. He wished he didn’t have to. He wished he didn’t have to say what he knew about this girl, but now was not the time for wishing.

He looked up from his hands where he tried to hide. He sat in a chair next to her. She was completely knocked out. Covered in bandages and a very big blanket, she laid in one of Tony’s personal hospital beds. He bought some just-in-cases, and kept them in a medical wing of the Avengers Tower. Thor looked in front of him. Natasha, Tony, and Steve stood in front of him, waiting. He felt a little scared, but mostly distraught.

“Who is she?” Natasha asked. The question lingered around the room. His shoulders dropped. He felt the weight getting bigger.

“It’s a very long story, Lady Natasha,” Thor replied. He half-hoped he could leave the answer at that.

“Was she your girlfriend before Jane?” asked Tony. He tried to be polite about it, but Tony had his own way of saying things as always. Thor chuckled.

“No, no,” Thor smiled. “Lady Jane is the only woman who has captured my affections completely. This young woman is more of my sister. I care for her very deeply, but not in the romantic sense.” The three Avengers tried to make sense of what Thor was saying. Natasha narrowed in eyebrows out of curiosity. Steve tried side-glancing at Natasha for help. Tony kept talking.

“Thor, I don’t mean to be insensitive, but I think there’s more to this story than you’re letting off,” Tony pointed out. Nat and Steve nodded in agreement.

“You wanted to make sure we brought her back here safe and sound,” Tony walked towards the hospital bed. “We saved a lot of people, but you specifically wanted to bring her back here. Why? I mean, if she is not your girlfriend or anything romantically then who exactly is she?” Thor looked long and hard at Tony, Steve, and Natasha.

“If I tell you who she is, you must promise me to let me explain before taking any action,” Thor’s voice almost sounded like his father’s, like a ruler instead of a friend. The three looked at each other, and nodded in agreement.

“Okay, if she is that important then okay,” Tony said. “Who is she?” Thor cleared his throat and with a very serious voice he said,

“She is Loki’s fiancée.”

After some shouting, some scrambling, and an argument from Tony that was cut short by Nat because Tony said, “Her life shouldn’t be worth that much” and Natasha may or may not have put a knife to his throat and made him swear not to touch her. The four Avengers settled in the living room with some tea except Tony who felt he needed ‘a real drink’ instead. Thor felt their curious eyes on him, and he took that as a cue to start.

“Where to begin,” he sighed.

“How about you start with how you met her?” Natasha’s voice sounded more soothing than usual. She smiled a little, trying to encourage Thor to go on.

“Well,” Thor smiled back finally feeling some comfort. “The first time I met her was when I was with Loki and my friends. We all snuck out of the palace to go and drink at pubs when we were much younger. Lady Sif asked me if she could bring her along her best friend, Lady (Y/N). Fandral agreed immediately because he was dying for more female company. Some planning was involved on Loki’s and Fandral’s parts. They wanted to map out where we should go. My friends, Loki, and I took some horses from the stables and we settled at the first pub while we waited for the girls. Loki was complaining about waiting for them when they came in. Usually, Sif would be in armor, but for this night, she donned a beautiful dress. I will admit I did not want to look away, neither did Fandral or Volstagg. Loki, on the other hand, did not look at Sif at all.

“He was looking at (Y/N). I never seen him so engrossed with any girl before. He had kissed and danced with other girls, but this was different. He looked at her as if she was a book he always wanted to read. Sif introduced all of us to her. (Y/N) smiled with such grace and warmth; she was as beautiful as ever. I remember her first words to me. ‘Sif was right about you. You do look like a hero.” Thor had smiled for a bit allowing himself to return to the memory.

“Sif introduced her to Loki last. You remind me of her, Lady Natasha. Sif was very protective of (Y/N) at that time. She looked like she didn’t want Loki to even breathe the same air as (Y/N). Loki stood up and offered her his seat, but before she could sit down, Sif narrowed her eyes and said ‘Don’t you dare even try’ and sat her next to Hogun. That did not matter though, Loki always gets what he wants.” Thor chuckled.

“How so?’ Steve asked.

“Well, it was only the first pub of the night,” Thor continued with his natural talent of storytelling. “We were all drinking wines and meads, experimenting what tasted better. At the second pub, Fandral kept flirting with Sif, so she was preoccupied while Volstagg, Hogun, and I started a drinking contest with each other. I was determined to out drink both of them even though Volstagg was much bigger than me. No one paid attention to Loki drinking with (Y/N) alone. He whispered little things into her ear and she smiled. He didn’t touch her, but his fingers were always inches away from her. The 3rd pub was extremely crowded. It was so late in the night that many people were drunk, singing songs, and fighting all around us. No one had noticd who we were or how old we were.

 

“Sif ended up sitting on Fandral’s and my lap. Hogun went home after not being able to hold his own very well, and (Y/N) sat in Loki’s lap. He kept whispering things into her ear, and she would whisper right back. Loki had his arms all over her. Sif didn’t look too happy at what was happening. She asked the pair several times what they were talking about, but neither would reveal the subject. Then, as we went home, the sun was rising. Volstagg carried a passed out Fandral on his horse, Sif was falling asleep on mine. Loki had (Y/N) on his horse. Both of them were drunk and laughing. I remember watching him kiss her as he escorted her home. It wasn’t his first kiss, but it was hers.” Thor smiled at the warm memory.

“What else do you remember about her?” Natasha said. She and Steve became excited to hear more of his memories. Tony stayed back, not yet enchanted by Thor’s words or stories about Asgard.

“So much,” he began. “After the pub night, she was around the palace more. As much as I enjoy Sif’s company, (Y/N)’s company was much more pleasant. She was the complete antithesis of Sif. Where Sif would train for days on end with the Warriors Three and me, Lady (Y/N) would spend her days dancing, reading, and have etiquette training. At balls, she would dance with such grace and ease. Her conversations were always interesting and knowledgable. Once I jumped in one of her ‘famous conversations’ at the wrong time.”

“Was it about something dirty?” Tony asked out of the blue hoping to find interest.

“No, it was about something disgusting, I’m afraid. All I remember is her describing how she cleaned horse shit off the gown she was wearing. She thrived at balls. I did not get to dance with her as much as I wanted to, but when I did, it was always wonderful. Loki would hardly let any other man dance with her. He became very possessive after an incident.”

“Incident?” Steve arched his eyebrow.

“(Y/N) finished her education, and therefore it was time for her to find a suitor, at last according to her parents. At one particular ball, Loki noticed a young man dancing with her for most of the night. He was the son of a respected member of the council. At the end of the night, the young man kissed her cheek and told her how beautiful she was. She blushed. Loki was furious. His face went red, and he kept pacing back and forth until he stormed off. Later that night, (Y/N) came up to me and asked where Loki was. We searched for him, but there was no trace. (Y/N) felt worried and slightly hurt. The next day I hear my father scolding Loki for playing a nasty trick on the councilman’s son.

“What did he do?” Tony smiled, suddenly interested.

“He gave the poor boy a horse’s nose with hooves to match.” The four Avengers laughed out loud, and Tony sat with Steve and Nat to hear more. They shared their drinks with each other and Thor continued on. “Loki would read with her in the library. He drank tea with her every day. He dueled with weaker opponents to make himself look stronger in front of her. They had a very strong friendship. (Y/N)’s famous conversations at balls turned into Loki and (Y/N)’s famous conversations. Everyone who knew them thought they would be a great match for the other. It was very hard to get him to admit his feelings for her.”

“He was scared of rejection wasn’t he?” Steve interjected.

“Yes,” Thor answered right away. “I don’t know why. I tried telling him to just tell her or she feels the same way, but he never believed me. I wanted to tell (Y/N) myself, but then I didn’t have to. My father took us on more dangerous missions and places. An adjacent kingdom was going through a civil war. My father thought it was time for the Warriors Three, Sif, Loki and I to fight in our first war. My mother and (Y/N) were so terrified. My mother argued with my father up and down for two weeks about it. She even threatened to go on a hunger strike, but it was time. We had to do this. Both of them had a very hard time saying their goodbyes. (Y/N) didn’t look Loki in the eye as he said goodbye to her. He misunderstood it as apathy. What I did not know until later was that (Y/N) grew more scared every day for Loki. She would read his favorite works and she wore green hoping it would bring him luck. When we came home, she hugged all of us very hard and crying for joy until she saw Loki.

“She stopped everything and ran to him crying even harder. She grabbed him and kissed him in front of everyone. I think that’s when Loki knew. We had a small celebration that night, and sometime during the middle of it, (Y/N) and Loki disappeared. Fandral found them in the gardens. Sif wanted me to come along and spy on them because after all this time, she did not believe Loki’s intentions to be good. And she was proved wrong. Loki confessed his love for her, and they embraced. It was endearing, and I was jealous.”

“Jealous?” Nat said not believing the words that came out of his mouth. “Of your brother?”

“He had true love, something I did not understand or want yet, but he had it,” Thor continued. “Loki was always much more mature, level-headed, and intelligent than I was. Of course, it would make sense for him to find something like that before I did. But he was happy. They were both so happy after that. In fact, I caught them sneaking into his room that very night. She did not come out until the next morning.”

“You mean?” one of the three said.

“Oh yes, Loki made me promise not to tell Sif or anyone for that matter. He begged me not to, and (Y/N) ran away from his room before anyone could put the pieces together. They were deep in love. The day he asked for her hand was so glorious. It was her name day, and he made an intricate puzzle box that when it opened it revealed a beautiful ring and he recited a poem to go along with it. She said yes, and I gained a sister. There was no one more honorable or more worthy than she was. Everything was so wonderful until the Frost Giants.”

“I’m assuming you’re referring to the time you were exiled here?” Tony asked. “I remember your files.” Thor nodded his head.

“During that time, Loki found out his true parentage, and that Odin would never give him the throne. He seized Asgard as his own, and (Y/N)’s parents became scared of their impending marriage. So, they hid her away. Sif and the warriors three helped, all of them in fear of what Loki would do to her.”

“Do to her? Did he threaten to hurt her?” Nat asked.

“No, he would never hurt her, but I was the only one to believe that. He became more violent. More unhinged. Sif would tell me how (Y/N) would cry every night because she only wanted to help Loki and that he needed her. She didn’t understand that he succumbed to the darkness around him. He sent out parties to find where she was hiding. Eventually, he had her parents thrown in the dungeon because they would not say. Then, our fight happened, and Loki killed himself, or so we thought. (Y/N) became so heartbroken, she considered suicide as well.

“Sif would visit her every day, and her parents had arranged for her to marry someone else. Until Loki was spotted on Midgard.”

“Germany,” Steve said.

“Yes, Heimdall burst into the palace informing everyone about this. Odin immediately allowed me to go to Midgard and try to bring him home. As I left, I had hoped to bring back my brother. What I did not expect was to lose a sister when I came back.”

“She attempted—

“No,” Thor looked to the ground in defeat. “She was taken by Thanos. After Loki failed him, Thanos’ men were seen at (Y/N)’s residence. They took her, and she wasn’t seen again. No one could find her, not even Heimdall. Sif went on a rampage. I have never seen her so angry or so saddened. My heart broke to think my almost sister was taken so suddenly, and I let her slip through my fingers. Loki had no idea until his trial after New York.”

“Loki didn’t know she was taken?” Nat asked. “He had no idea at all?”

“No. I will always remember the look on his face when he found out. He was terrified. However, this did not stop my father from rubbing this loss in his face.”

“And you haven’t seen her since until tonight?” Nat replied.

“Yes,” Thor nodded. “We all assumed she died. That Thanos murdered her as punishment for Loki’s failures. Loki was sick to his stomach for weeks in his cell, or so I am told. To see her here, to know she is alive.” Thor’s voice trailed off.

“What do you want to do now?” Steve asked. “You wanted to explain before we took action.”

“Lady (Y/N) is a kind, loving soul,” Thor said. “I don’t know if she still loves Loki, but please do not place judgment on her. She is good. Please do not punish her because of Loki.”

“Done, but I want to ask her a few questions about Thanos and where she’s been,” Tony took the last sip of his second drink.

“And we must tell Loki that she is alive and here.” Thor ordered, sounding like his father again.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Nat said.

“This woman is everything he ever loved. Everything he ever wanted is her,” Thor said. “Before New York, before he found out his true heritage, there was a time where he would have gladly given up the throne and power for her. I love this woman as my own sister, and I am so relived she is safe. Please extend that courtesy to my brother. He deserves to know his love is alive.”

The Avengers took it to Fury, explaining the situation. SHIELD had their say and laid out rules. Loki had to be in chains, escorted by Thor at all times, and he must obey every order given to him. Loki was brought to the Tower somewhat confused, but apathetic. Loki donned some Midgardian-like clothing. He did not know what to expect until he reached his brother’s mournful face.

“Did that old oaf finally die?” Loki’s venomous words made Thor inhale sharply.

“That oaf is our father—

“Your father,” Loki corrected. “So, did he or did he not?”

“This is not about the Allfather, Loki,” Thor tried to explain, hoping his brother would listen. “This is about someone entirely different.”

“Who then?” Loki asked. The chains clinked slightly as he moved. Loki smiled wickedly. “Is it your Jane? Or your friends? Hm?” Thor frowned at Loki.

“This is about Lady (Y/N),” Thor said. Loki froze. The wicked smile deteriorated and anger grew in its place. His nostrils flared. His eyes stared daggers at him.

“What about Lady (Y/N)?” Loki spat. “Do you wish for me to remind you of what I know? Is that why you brought me here? So you can show your little friends how everything is my fault again? Do you wish to gloat how your lover is safe and sound while—

“She is alive, Loki,” Thor cut in.

“What?”

“(Y/N) is alive,” Thor pointed to the room behind him. Behind a glass wall lay (Y/N). Her hair spread out on the pillow. She breathed steadily, and all cuts seemed to be healed. Her body covered in blankets.

“I found her during this last mission,” Thor explained, hoping to ease the shock. “I don’t know how she got there, but she was there. Loki, she was so cold. Her whole body was ice.” Loki stopped all talking at once. His breathing hitched, and he started walking towards the glass wall. He dragged the chains behind him and studied her. The way she slept, the way she breathed, her hair, her hands, everything. Tears formed in his eyes.

“Thor,” Loki said in a low voice. “I may have caused you pain in the past, even threaten your loved ones, but this? This is cruel. This is a very cruel trick, brother.”

“This is no trick.”

“She died, Thor!” Loki shouted at him. “(Y/N) was murdered! She was taken from her safe abode and was murdered because of me! I failed! This was Thanos’ punishment! I failed him! I murdered her!” Loki’s crying hushed everyone around them.

“Loki,” Thor started. “I thought she died too, but look at her. That is her. I know it is. We found her during a mission. She is alive. I assure you that is her in there.” Thor took his brother’s shoulder and massaged it. Loki pressed his forehead against the glass.

“I have to know. I need to make sure it’s her, please,” Thor looked at Tony and Steve for clearance. Steve immediately nodded his head. Tony exhaled.

“Let him in, Tony,” Pepper said quietly behind him. Tony nodded his head as well, giving in to the pressure. Thor escorted Loki into the room. They both stepped carefully closer to her bed. A steady beep of the heart monitor and Loki’s nervous breathing were the only things that could be heard. He reached the side of her bed, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. After the gentle touch, Loki put his hand down. His lip quivered, and suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore. Loki broke down over her, sobbing hard.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for your patience. It really means a lot. During the time between Part One and Two, there was two deaths in my family. I was also going through a lot. Still, I appreciate your patience and enthusiasm! I hope you appreciate Part Two of Return.
> 
> Edit (11/12/16) - Added some much needed spacing.

Thor had watched his brother for what seemed like hours sit there in that room with her. The machine beeped, noting that Loki’s fiancé, (Y/N), was still alive. Thor couldn’t see Loki, but he could see his back jolting up and down from all the sobbing he was doing. The whole thing was confusing and painful for Thor as well. Thor had no romantic feelings, but he loved her. He loved his almost little sister as much as he loved Loki. Thor wanted to put the blame on Loki. It would be so easy to put the blame on him. Thor blamed Loki for almost everything else, but deep down inside Thor blamed himself. The memory flashed back to him.

“My lord!” one of Odin’s best came running to him. Thor turned around confused. He was having an okay day. What could be wrong?

“What is the meaning of this?” Odin demanded.

“Heimdall spotted him! It’s Loki! He’s alive! He’s on Midgard and—

“Stop,” Odin simply said as he held his hand up. “Loki is dead and has been for a while.”

“My lord, I assure you, this is no trick. Heimdall sent me here myself,” the soldier explained. “You must leave. Heimdall is expecting you.” Odin rose from his throne, and looked at Thor. Odin said nothing, but he gave a disgusted and angry face. Thor nodded. They were leaving for the Bifrost immediately.

Thor followed his unhappy father in pursuit. Dozens of questions came up in his head. How did he survive? Why was he on Midgard? Was he hurt? Should Frigga know? Should (Y/N) know? He let himself contemplate on that question. Truly, she should be the first to know, but he couldn’t even bring himself to visit her anymore. Every time he saw (Y/N) he felt like he has to apologize for what happened. Loki’s death wasn’t so easy on him, and (Y/N) brought back those awful feelings. Thor snapped back to what was happening around him. People were rushing around preparing for what might happen.

“He’s going to come back here isn’t he?” Thor heard a servant say. “He’s going to come back and hurt us.”

“Don’t say that,” Thor interjected. “He’s only been spotted. Don’t go there. He’s not coming here. He will not hurt any of us.” Thor felt an anger course through him. It’s been so long, and people still speak so low of his brother. Leaving the panicked servants behind, Thor rushed to Heimdall along with everyone else who mattered.. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw (Y/N). She looked stressed and exhausted. The ends of her hair were dead. Dark circles were underneath her eyes. She held onto Sif, her best friend, for support. He wanted to say something to her. Her parents had been weary of letting her out into the public. She was often ridiculed everywhere she went. ‘Traitor Queen’ and ‘Loki’s Whore’ were among the kinder words that people said to her. As a result, (Y/N) had stopped her visits to the palace and she no longer attended the balls or events. She stayed at home where she could find some peace.

“Yes, my lord, I did see him,” Heimdall said, snapping Thor out of his personal thoughts again. “He’s very much alive. He seems to be preparing for something.”

“Preparing for something? For what?” Odin asked.

“I’m not sure. Loki always knew how to hide from me. However, I don’t think he is working alone. He seemed to be communicating to something.” Heimdall said. This was serious.

“Father, let me bring him home,” Thor volunteered.

“Bring Loki back here?” Odin asked with a chuckle. “Have you lost your mind?”

“Odin!” Frigga called out. “He’s still my son. Bringing Loki back home is what is best for him, for Midgard, and for us.” Things between Frigga and Odin hadn’t been the same after Loki’s “death”. There was tension between them.

“Father, please, let me bring him home before he does something horrible,” Thor pleaded. He glanced back at (Y/N) who was staring at Odin, hoping for an answer. Silence filled the room for a few moments as Odin thought to himself.

“My lord, I do not mean to interrupt you, but I implore you to not wait on this decision. You must act now. Loki acts fast.”

“Fine,” Odin frowned. “You go to Midgard, and bring him back here before something happens. Understand me?” Thor nodded. Thor went to his mother.

“Mother, I—

“You do not need to say anything to me,” Frigga said to her son. “I have faith in you. Tell him how much he is missed, how much he is loved, and how much we need him.”

“Could you give this to him?” (Y/N) asked Thor. Surprised by her voice, Thor took the token from her hand. It was (Y/N)’s engagement ring on a silver chain. She still wore it. She still loved him.

“It will be the first thing I give him, I promise you, (Y/N),” Thor said and he kissed her on her head. “I will make this right.” Then Thor left. A sense of purpose clouded his mind. Thor did not have communication with Asgard from the weakness of the Bifrost, but he did his best to fulfill the tasks he was told to do. After the devastating events of New York, Thor took his brother home to face trial. Odin felt proud of Thor, bringing his brother home to face true justice. Thor felt awful because Loki he knew was gone. Loki was taken away in chains, and Thor walked off to find his mother, or the Warriors Three, or (Y/N). He needed someone to know how it all went down. He came upon his mother’s garden to find his mother comforting Sif. Sif was sobbing with her head in her hands. Thor rushed over.

“Mother? Sif? Sif, what’s wrong?” Thor asked.

“Thor, you’re back. We heard an hour ago that you were here,” his mother tried to keep a smile on her face. “I must apologize that we were not there to greet you and Loki.”

“DAMN LOKI!” Sif screamed out. “This is his fault! This is all his fault!”

“Sif, stop,” Thor grabbed her wrists gently. “Yes, many died in New York, but you must not feel bad for the mortals. Loki will be brought to justice.” Sif looked up at Thor. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying for a while.

“No, Thor,” Sif explained. “It is not New York I cry for.”

“Then what?”

“It’s (Y/N).” Thor felt his stomach drop.

“No, please tell me she didn’t. Mother visited her every week. You saw her every day. You even told me yourself that she was getting better. She wouldn’t.”

“No, you misunderstand me. (Y/N) did not kill herself. She was taken.”

“Taken?”

“These men. They claimed that Loki had failed to complete his mission. They were taking her as punishment. Heimdall was right. Loki wasn’t working alone. Loki was working for someone else, and now (Y/N) faces the consequences.” Sif broke down again.

“I don’t understand,” Thor looked to his mother. “I was only gone for a couple of days. When did this happen?”

“Last night,” Frigga said. “It came out of nowhere. No one was there to protect her.” His mother’s words hit him hard. No one was there to protect her. Thor wasn’t here to protect his sister. His heart dropped into his stomach. Thor had no anger inside of him left to be angry about this. He was exhausted from the past couple of days. Resentment against his brother boiled inside of him, but that was then. This was now. Thor watched his brother’s movements in the hospital room. Any resentment Thor had towards his brother was gone. Loki had suffered enough.

“Thor,” Natasha approached him from behind. “I hate to do this, but our doctors need to look her over. Loki needs to leave her for right now.” Thor turned his head towards her.

“You do realize you are asking a big task,” Thor said. “That’s like taking a starved horse away from sweet apples.”

“It would only be for an hour. Maybe less,” Natasha said. Thor got up from his seat, and headed towards the room.

“If things go astray, please don’t hurt him. He’s already hurting,” Thor said.

“I can’t make any promises,” Natasha said as she turned and walked away.  
Thor walked into the room quietly. Loki’s hands were on (Y/N), gripping her body. Loki and (Y/N) looked exactly the opposite from the other. (Y/N)’s hair was spread out onto the pillow. Her eyes were closed and she looked absolutely peaceful. The only concerning thing was the IVs attached to her, and how her skin was still slightly cold despite being in a temperature controlled environment. Loki’s hair was a mess. Knots and ends were everywhere from him constantly tugging and pulling at it. His tears leaked onto her blankets. His eyes were half open and red. His skin was too warm from the anxiety that pumped through him. Loki did not even bother putting up an illusion; he was too exhausted.

“Loki—

“Please leave,” Loki said. “I want to be alone.” Thor closed his eyes and took a breath. He knew this was going to be hard.

“Loki, their doctors need to take a look at her,” Thor said calmly. Loki rose his head. Strands of his black hair fell in front of his face.

“No,” Loki said, almost hissing.

“Loki—

“I said no. You clearly heard me,” Loki went on. “These are mortals. Mere, stupid mortals. They cannot do anything for her.” Loki’s grip on her body grew tighter. Blankets scrunching up in his hands.

“Loki, they are human and they are more intelligent than you realize. They can help her.” Thor was trying. Loki stood up and leaned forward across the hospital bed. His body was over hers.

“I almost ruled them all in a matter of days. Humans are a fragile race. I do not trust them especially with her care. She is coming back to Asgard with me where she can be helped.” Loki explained.

“You’re not going anywhere. She is not going anywhere,” Thor put his foot down. Loki narrowed his eyes.

“What makes you think you can tell me what to do? Who do you think you are?” Loki hissed. Thor raised his hands.

“Do you not realize where you are? What you are doing? I am trying to help you. I want to be on your side,” Thor explained to Loki. “For once, will you let me handle this and trust me?”

“She is my…” Loki trailed off. He knew what he was going to say, but he couldn’t finish it. It made him angry, and he let Thor see it.

“I know. If I send her back to Asgard, you will not be able to see her. She will be healed with our people, and she will be sent away, Loki. You are serving a sentence here. If I send her back, her parents can and will take her away from you. They will force her to marry someone else. She will live with him. She will be loved by him. She will mother his children. Do you understand?” The cogs started to work inside Loki’s mind. Loki stood up straight, no longer covering her body.

“How do I know if I leave her now that I will see her again?” Loki asked Thor.

“You will. I promise,” Thor replied. “Trust me.” Loki looked back at her face. He let his finger touch her hair once more.

“What happens now?” Loki asked, not taking his eyes away from her.

“You’re coming with me. Their doctors will look at her and try to determine what to do with my help. You will be going back to your holding cell.” Thor explained. Loki shook his head.

“No. I have a right to know where you found her. I want the details of the mission,” Loki still did not look at Thor.

“I don’t think you—

“I still have my powers, brother. I can hurt your loved ones too, especially your lady. Jane is it? Shipped her off to London so I couldn’t get to her?” Loki slowly looked at his brother. Loki knew which words to say to put a chill down Thor’s back. He did have the complete right to know, but the complicated part is whether anyone else would understand.

Loki left with Thor escorting him back to the cell. None of them wished to say anything. Thor was still emotionally tired and stressed with keeping his word. Loki was feeling relieved. (Y/N) was alive and on Midgard. Two things he never expected. He remembered the dread when he found out her kidnapping.

“Frigga is the only reason you are still alive and you will never see her again,” Odin said coolly in the throne room for everyone to hear. There wasn’t much. Just Loki, two guards holding him in chains, and the Queen and King of Asgard themselves. Odin needed to keep this a private matter. Having a public trial of his “adopted” son was out of the question.

“What of (Y/N)? You told me yourself that you would put her on that throne if she were your daughter,” Loki wanted to hit him hard with words. “You value her intelligence, her temperament, and her kind heart. Are you telling me now that (Y/N) has no value here? Is that why she isn’t here? You don’t trust her?”

 

“(Y/N) is not here because she is gone,” Odin stated. Loki controlled his anger up until now.

“You banished her? Because of me?” Loki laughed. “You truly are an old oaf. (Y/N) may have been my queen, but she had no idea about any of this. I did this on my own.”

“Did you?” Odin almost laughed. Loki narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

“You banished your only hope for this realm. She would have made a better king than you.”

“I did not banish her, Loki,” Odin immediately shot back. Thor entered the throne room, but no one noticed. The tension between Loki and Odin was the main attraction. Thor feared he may have been too late. He would have been here earlier had it not been for Sif.

“Then where is she? Why is my wife not here? What did you do to her?” Loki’s anger rose with every question he threw at Odin. Then it hit Thor. Loki doesn’t know. Everyone in Asgard heard of her kidnapping last night except for Loki. Out of the corner of his eyes, Thor saw his father smile wickedly. He knew his father could be awful, but this was too much. Loki didn’t deserve this. No one did.

“You were never married to (Y/N). She is not your wife. I did not do anything to her. She’s gone and it is all your fault.” Odin was enjoying this. “Last night, there were men who invaded Asgard.”

“Fools invade Asgard all the time. What does any of this have to do with (Y/N)?” Loki shot back. “You’re avoiding my question.”

“They weren’t from any of the realms we knew. They came here and they took (Y/N) in the middle of the night. When my soldiers heard of this, it was too late. They only saw the lights of the ship leaving. Her parents are with Eir, safe and sound, but (Y/N) is gone.” Odin smiled more. He wanted to twist the knife.

“Someone took her?” Loki said, not believing a word Odin says. “Let me guess, they did not leave a single piece of evidence did they?”

“Oh, but they did,” Odin said. Thor looked back at his father. No one told him there was evidence or even a lead to who she was with. Thor looked back at Loki who still held an apathetic face. Then, Thor looked at his mother. She looked beautiful as always. Her long hair and gown flowing, but her eyes held serious tears.

“He left us a note.”

“He? Who’s he?” Loki asked.

“Your friend, Thanos.” Loki froze in his spot. His apathetic face dropped and it was replaced with a shivering fear. Odin smiled, finally getting the reaction he wanted. “He knows you failed him. So, he took action. I believe his note said, ‘She will suffer due to your incompetence.’” Loki’s face went completely pale. It left his mouth partially open, but he could not breathe. Loki did not twitch or shake. He did not move. For the first time in Thor’s life, he saw his brother terrified. Thor watched as Loki’s body dropped to the floor, and all of the chains followed in pursuit. They clanged on the ground as if they couldn’t hold Loki anymore. Loki couldn’t hold himself up anymore.

“You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons.” Odin said. The guards tugged onto his chains, almost dragging Loki away. His feet dragged across the smooth marble court floor. What did it matter if he was in the dungeons? Loki would rather take the ax. Many thoughts clouded his thinking. The worst one kept repeating itself over and over again.

This is your fault.

That thought followed him through his short time in the dungeons and then onto Midgard. Loki went into his holding cell at Stark Tower reluctantly. There were too many questions unanswered. He knew he had a right to know all of them. Where was she? What happened on that mission? Where has she been this entire time? Loki grabbed onto his neck and the silver chain with (Y/N)’s ring appeared in his hand. He grabbed it and looked at it closely. (Y/N) was never a diamond lady. She always preferred emeralds even before him. Green was her favorite color, and green was their color. So, it only made sense that her ring was a bright emerald with smaller lighter ones around it. He remembered how she would twist the ring around her finger whenever she was thinking deeply. He cast the illusion in front of him.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked the illusion. (Y/N) was turned away from him. Her hair was loose and she was wearing her favorite green dress. The (Y/N) illusion did not respond to him, so he asked again.

“(Y/N)? What are you thinking about?” Loki smiled to himself. He walked closer to the illusion. The illusion was still very quiet, but it was moving around like a ghost. Slowly and quietly walking around minding its own business. Loki followed the illusion, and allowed it to go deeper. Soon, Loki and the (Y/N) illusion were no longer in the cell, but in Loki’s bedroom. Green and gold were everywhere. From the curtains to the floor, everything was extravagant and regal. Loki was used to the familiarity of it all, but (Y/N) not talking to him was off. (Y/N) loved to talk to him, especially about ideas and opinions. Loki could spend all day listening to what she thought of books he hated. It didn’t matter what the subject was, he just loved her mind and the endless thoughts she had.

“(Y/N)?” he called out. The illusion still did not speak, but walked out onto the balcony. The skies were gray and a storm was rolling in. The illusion walked to the balcony railing, and placed her hands there.

“Why did you do it?” the (Y/N) illusion asked.

“Do what, little dove?” Loki smiled. He was worried for a moment there. The illusion turned around to Loki, revealing her half-frozen face. Ice crystals froze her left side and tinged her skin blue like a frost giant.

“Look what he did to me.” The (Y/N) illusion said. “I’m so cold, Loki.” Horrified, Loki took a step back.

“(Y/N), its going to be okay. We-we’re going to be fine.”

“Why did you attack New York?”

“I was going to rule them, (Y/N). I was going to make you a proper queen.”

“Lies,” the (Y/N) illusion said lowly. “You were only thinking of yourself. You only want power.”

“That’s not true,” Loki said. “I want you. I need you.” The (Y/N) illusion turned away, and started to climb on the rail.

“More lies. You keep lying to me and yourself when you know the only mistress you love is power,” the illusion stood on the railing. Loki’s eyes went wide. His illusions never did this.

“What are you doing? Get down, dove,” Loki said.

“You left me here to cry and rot and freeze!” the (Y/N) illusion cried out.

“No, I didn’t.”

“You did,” the illusion started to cry. Tears came down her right side of her face. Loki walked over to the railing. He tried to grab her, but the illusion disappeared so quickly.

“(Y/N)” Loki screamed out from his cell. As Loki screamed, a vibration went through the pipes all the way back to the temperature controlled room where (Y/N) sat up in the hospital bed as if she had just woken up from a bad dream. (Y/N) rubbed her eyes and saw the IVs in her arm and Thor outside her room speaking to someone she recognized.

“Thor?” (Y/N) said.


	3. Part Three

She stared at Thor only for a second until the sting of the IVs hit her. She looked at herself more. She saw an IV hooked up to her left hand. Her right hand looked perfectly fine, and her body was covered in blankets upon blankets. Looking around, she saw the bright light above her shining down on her like a spotlight. Besides the bed, there was only one chair and it was scooted all the way up next to her. She had a visitor. Did Thor stay with her all this time?

She looked through the glass. Thor and the person he was talking to did not notice her yet. (Y/N) tried yelling at the glass, but no luck. She tried waving her arms around still no luck. She thought of a way, but it would be slightly painful. She tugged at the IVs and winced. 

‘No, I have had worse pain than this. I can do this. It’s just a tug,’ she thought. She closed her eyes, and tugged harder. The needles came out of her skin and the machine beeped loudly enough for Thor and his conversation partner to notice. Thor saw (Y/N) awake and rushed to her. (Y/N) giggled a little bit and smiled to herself. Thor was always being dramatic.

“(Y/N)! You’re awake! How are you feeling? Are you still cold?” Thor asked all at once. (Y/N) let out her laughter and held out her arms for him. Thor joined her in a hug. Thor was about to crush her when he heard a wince. Thor let go and looked at (Y/N). She was so much warmer now and more color returned to her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” (Y/N) said. “I think I’m still sore.” 

“You are,” said Thor’s conversation partner. He was tall, blond, and very handsome. (Y/N) never saw a Midgardian look so Asgardian in beauty. Her mouth opened a little bit at him, but she shook her head. The blond held out his hand. “I’m Steve, Steve Rogers.”

“(Y/N). Where am I?” (Y/N) asked both of them, but she directed the questions towards Thor.

“Midgard—

“I know that. I’ve been here for a while,” (Y/N)’s brows knitted together. She played with her fingers as she looked down.

“How long have you been here?” Steve asked her. He crossed his arms and looked more serious. (Y/N) suddenly didn’t feel so welcome in the warm bed she was in.

“I’m not exactly sure,” (Y/N)’s eyes could not meet Steve’s. 

“(Y/N), tell us what you remember. Captain is not here to hurt you. No one is,” Thor sat down in the chair beside her. (Y/N) was more comfortable with Thor around, but still hesitant to say what happened to her. She bit her lip trying to find the right words to start. 

“You remember me when I was at my lowest, brother,” she told Thor. “After you left, I felt numb. Sif did not want to leave my side. She had thought I was going to…” (Y/N) trailed off. Wanting to get off the depressing subject, Thor pried more.

“What do you remember about Thanos?” Thor asked. (Y/N) cringed at the sound of his name.

“I met him. I came face to face with him many times. He told me what Loki did. What Loki tried to do. How Loki failed him, and how it was my fault.” (Y/N) held back a sob. She did not want to cry now. Thor reached out to her and took her hand.

“None of what happened is your fault. You know this. You had nothing to do with Loki’s actions.”

“But why was I punished? I do not understand!”

“Thanos was using you to punish Loki,” Steve cut in. “We are gathering as much intel as we can about him. He is still very new to us. Anything you can tell us would be extremely helpful right now. Do you think you can tell us more right now?” Steve looked at (Y/N)’s hands. They were shaking.

“Captain, do you mind giving us some time? I think we’re done for today,” Thor answered for (Y/N). Steve nodded. 

“By the way, (Y/N), Thor was right. You are very graceful; it reminds me of someone I care about very much,” Steve smiled at her and left. (Y/N) smiled back at Captain Steve, maybe she was wrong about him after all.

“We are in Avengers Headquarters, in New York. You have been here for a few days. You were unconscious for all of it. How are you feeling?” Thor sat on the side of her bed.

“For the first time in a while, I feel safe. I feel warm,” (Y/N) shook her head. “You would not believe what I went through, Thor. It was--I felt so. I can’t possibly explain it.” Tears started to come to her eyes. Thor took her hands. 

“You are safe now. I promise you from this day forward I will not lose you again,” Thor kissed the top of her forehead. (Y/N) smiled and the frowned. “What is it, (Y/N)? Tell me.”

“I saw the hair pulled up next to me. Did you stay here with me all this time?” (Y/N) asked. 

“No, I did not,” Thor admitted. “For the last few days, I was in constant meetings with Captain and the Man of Iron. Your constant visitor was Loki.” (Y/N)’s heart dropped when she heard his name. Loki? Here? What happened to him? Could he still care about her? More importantly, where was he now? Thor laughed a little bit. (Y/N) snapped back into reality. 

“What? What is it?” (Y/N) said feeling a little frustrated.

“I know you, sister,” Thor started. “You may be cleverer than I am, but I know you. You’re in your head thinking of all of the questions in the world, and you’re going to try to make this harder than what it really is.”

“Where is he? Why isn’t he here now?” 

“He’s a prisoner. He is being punished for his crimes against Midgard. He was allowed to see you for some time, but he still needs permission to get out of his cell. That’s why he isn’t here now.” Thor explained. (Y/N) felt a tightness in her chest. The love of her life was a criminal. Not just any criminal, but criminal in two realms. 

“I want to see him. Take me to him,” (Y/N) said. Thor smiled. 

“Now you sound more like yourself. I don’t think I can take you to him now, but I will go and ask—

“No. He needs me. I want to see him now,” (Y/N) demanded. Thor knew his almost sister well. He helped her up, and both started towards Loki’s cell. Thor knew (Y/N) to not tell her no when it came to Loki. They past guards and agents who tried to tell the God of Thunder no, but they were unsuccessful. 

Meanwhile, Loki sulked in his cell. Guilty thoughts went through his head. The dream he had had affected him greatly. What if (Y/N) no longer cared for him? What if she woke up and she would not be forgiving? When he had attacked New York, he did not think of (Y/N). In fact, he’s not so sure if he thought at all. He may have broken her heart that day, and seeing her again broken would only hurt him more.

Loki heard people walking around franticly, but he paid no mind. He wanted to shut off the world. Not to ignore the world, but to punish himself. He did not feel the gravity of his crimes, but he felt the gravity of guilt for (Y/N). He had failed her so greatly. He sat against the glass wall and looked up at the bright lighting. He thought maybe if he stared into the brightness of the lights long enough it would blind him. He thought he deserved that much. 

Then there was a tap.

Loki kept staring at the lights. Surely, it was just some noise he heard outside of the cell. 

Then another tap.

Loki took his eyes away from the bright, white lights of the cell. He looked behind him. He eyes adjusted to the darker room outside the cell. That’s when he saw her. (Y/N) had one hand on the glass, and the other holding a blanket around her like a shawl. Her eyes filled with tears, but she had a sad smile on her face. Loki put both hands on the glass, and his pupils dilated.   
“(Y/N)!” Loki shouted. “You’re-you’re awake! You’re alive!” Loki heard a hissing sound from the cell and stood up and stood back. The cell was opening, and he couldn’t wait for it to open all the way. As soon as he could fit through, his arms reached for her and held her there. His hands tangled in her hair and he pressed his nose against her. Taking in every smell he could.   
“(Y/N), my dove, my pretty dove, I’m so sorry,” Loki whispered into her ear. “I’m so sorry.” (Y/N) grabbed onto him and refused to let go. She started to kiss his face. Loki chuckled and returned her kisses.

“You’ve returned to me,” Loki said quietly. 

After the reunion between the two lovers, Thor had petitioned for Loki’s release upon one condition: Loki and (Y/N) work with the Avengers gathering and providing intel on Thanos. After a good argument from Thor, Steve, and even Natasha, Nick Fury couldn’t deny the idea. Having Loki and (Y/N) providing intelligence on the bigger enemy would prove to be helpful in the future. Loki and (Y/N) were given a place to themselves away from Avengers Tower. They were both to remain on Midgard until further notice, but for now they both needed time to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you so much for reading this. Please comment what you think. I would really appreciate any and all criticism on this because I really don't think this is my best work, but I did not know how to really end this. I do plan to be much more active with my account in the future, and I apologize for taking so long to post content on here especially with this one. Much love xxx, Crow King

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you guys think! Please leave a comment telling me what you think. I mainly do one shots, but I know I want to do more.


End file.
